


One thing after another

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bath Houses, Bubble Bath, Emma Swan's bug, Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fear, Love, Married Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Married Life, Regina SwanMills, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: What happens when it's Emma and Regina's wedding anniversary and Emma goes out to buy something for Regina, but then a storm starts and her bug breaks down? Will she get home? Will something worse happen?Read beginning noted for the prompt I received for this!





	One thing after another

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt // Emma's trying to get home for her and Regina's anniversary (or a date night or something) and her bug breaks down in the middle of a huge thunderstorm.

“God damn it!” Emma shouts, hitting the palms of her hands against the steering wheel.

 

 

It’s the first year anniversary of being married to Regina, not only is there a massive thunderstorm but her bug has now broken down in the middle of the storm, just short of crossing the storybrooke town line.

 

 

She was already running two hours behind from the line to pick up the food and stopping of to buy her wife a bunch of roses and then the traffic because of the storm and now this. Regina was going to kill her and to top it all off, her phone was now out of charge so she couldn’t even phone up her wife to let her know what was happening.

 

 

Emma wasn’t sure what to do, she just kept trying to get her car to start up but it just wouldn’t.

 

 

After maybe twenty minutes of still nothing happening, Emma decided to grab the flowers and food and take the keys out the ignition leaving the car at the side of the road and make a run for it back to the mansion. She’d come back for her bug tomorrow when the weather had improved, at least she hoped it would improve.

 

 

Only thing was, Emma wasn’t wearing a jacket, after all she wasn’t hoping to be too long and she was only going to be jumping in and out of the car so she didn’t think to pick her jacket up, all she was wearing was a pair of her dark blue jeans, white woollen jumper and her brown knee length boots.

 

 

So with, the food, flowers and keys in her hands Emma legged it and even if she had magic, she didn’t want to risk using it with her arms full of things.

 

 

It took the blonde about twenty five minutes to run back to the mansion, once she arrived everyone knew about it.

 

 

Emma crashed through the front door, and ran into the kitchen placing he flowers, food and keys down on the table, she was absolutely sopping wet, and she looked like a drowned rat to be perfectly honest.

 

 

“Emma? Is that you?” A shaky voice asked from just outside the kitchen.

 

 

“Yeah, it’s my baby, I’m back, I’m okay.” Emma replied turning round just as a very shaky and worried Regina flung herself around her wife.

 

 

“Oh Emma! I was so scared; I was going out of my mind with worry! What happened? Why didn’t you call?! I thought you were dead!” Regina sobbed, as she untangled herself from the blonde.

 

 

Emma just smiled sweetly, before looking at the table where there food and flowers lay “Happy Anniversary?” Emma said in more of a question “I just wanted to buy you some flowers and buy your favourite take-out and I mean it was going okay until the line for the food took ages, then the storm started, and then the bug broke down just short of the town line and then my phone died so I couldn’t even phone to tell you.” Emma took a deep breath before continuing “I am sorry, but I’m okay Gina, I’m okay.” Emma smiled, tucking a loose strand of Regina’s dark locks behind her ear.

 

 

“You’re okay?” Regina questioned, not quite sure if Emma really was

 

 

“Yes. Just cold.” Emma shivered

 

 

“Come on baby, let’s get you out of those clothes and into a warm bath, then we can eat the food you so kindly went out of town to buy, but Em...why didn’t you just poof back to the mansion?” Regina frowned, not understanding why her wife, who has the ability of her magic skills to do just that, didn’t use her magic.

 

 

“Oh, well I was carrying stuff and because I was worried about getting back I thought my magic wouldn’t work like I wanted it to and it wasn’t worth the risk of me getting hurt.”

 

 

Regina just chuckled “Oh Em...my cold, sopping wet baby. I do love you.” Regina kissed her wife on the lips gently before wrapping an arm around Emma and poofing them up to the bathroom.

 

 

The brunette sat Emma on the edge of bath, Regina waved her hand making the bath fill with nice steaming hot water.

 

 

“Now dear, why don’t you pick out the bath bomb and then we can get in?” Regina smiled picking up the box. Emma looked over the bath bombs sitting in the box before her; she picked out a red sparkly one “Fit for a Queen.” Emma grinned as she gently placed it into the bath and watched it fizz out.

 

 

Regina just shook her head with a smile plastered on her face and waved her hand making the box disappear.

 

 

The Mayor, gently helped Emma out of her wet clothes and then took her own off.

 

 

Regina sat herself in the tub first before holding out her hand for her wife to join her, which Emma did sliding in front of the brunette, between her legs and leaning back against her wife.

 

 

Regina then wrapped her arms around Emma, just holding her there. Letting the heat from the bath water soaked into them.

 

 

Regina had been so worried, jumping to the worst conclusion, she was just relieved and happy to have her wife back in her arms, for Emma along with Henry is the most important person in her life and the thought of loosing her scared the shit out of her, it terrifies her. It’s Regina’s biggest fear, so when she didn’t hear from Emma she became increasingly worried.

 

 

But right here, right now, just sitting in the bath with Emma in her arms, she felt the happiest person alive, she also felt like she never wanted to let Emma go, never stop holding her because at least with Emma in her arms, she knew where she was and she didn’t need to worry that she might have lost her wife. She was okay. She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave kudos and review!
> 
> Reviews always make my day (But if you're going to be plain nasty and rude I won't accept your comment to be posted. Your comments are filtered through for me to accept them or not. So just bare that in mind.) However I am always up for constructive criticism.


End file.
